


Lovin'

by Paladin4TheRight



Series: Revenge AU [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Everyone got kicked out of Stan's birthday party so Kenny and Butters make their way to Kenny's place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, literally, right after my other story Of Birthdays and Relationships with STYLE but both can be read separately.

Loud music boomed in the ears of teens spread around Stan Marsh’s house. Butters Stotch had a little to drink thanks to the girls at the party. Bebe had mixed him her own favorite cocktail, a Blue Hawaiian, just for the small blonde teen to try. If Butters could picture what a tropical rainforest tasted like, it was most definitely this rum-based drink. Butters was at Stan’s house for one reason only and that was Kenny McCormick. Sure, it was Stan’s birthday and Stan had been really sweet to have invited him but Butters only entertained the idea of attending because his longtime crush told Stan that he was definitely going to be there. He watched Kenny through pale blue eyes and grinned as the other boy trifled with everyone around him. Butters liked how flirtatious Kenny was with other people. Butters liked watching everyone’s reactions to the way Kenny would coyly speak with them. Kyle, for example, would get flustered where Stan would play along. Token would get embarrassed and Clyde would make it into a competition of who could flirt with whom better. The small teen sat on the couch, people watching, as he sipped on the tropical goodness that was his Blue Hawaiian. Kenny made his way around the house, touching shoulders and hips gently as he greeted everyone. For once, possibly because of the sheer number of people that occupied the Marsh residence, Kenny was not wearing his orange parka. It was sitting, waiting for him on the couch, much like a certain blonde boy. As he greeted everyone he could, he already felt some of the effects of the coke and whiskey he’d adequately mixed together. Everything was great. Boisterous rock music played over the speakers and it made his night that much better. The music was infectious. It made him want to fuck, get drunk, and cause general mayhem. He turned and found Butters watching him from the couch with his pale blue eyes. A wide smile crossed his lips and Kenny moved fluidly through the crowd of teens. He made his way to Butters and kissed the crown of pale blonde hair before sitting down next to him. He touched Butters’ shoulder lightly. 

“Having fun?” His blue eyes had brightened intensely from the alcohol. 

The smaller teen grinned and nodded his head. He held out the Blue Hawaiian for Kenny to take from him. His lips were a light blue from the Curacao mixed in the drink and chapped from the cold air. Stan’s birthday was in October so the air was starting to get colder in their tiny mountain town. 

“O-oh yeah, I’m havin’ a g-great time.” Butters shuddered. His heart grew warm when he’d felt Kenny kiss the top of his head. Everything felt a little warm actually. “Are you?” He asked, “Ya were t-talkin’ to a lot of people.” 

Kenny’s grin only grew. “Well, yeah! I’m havin' a great time!” His cheeks were rosy from the happiness and slight intoxication he felt. Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters and he nuzzled his nose against the smaller teen’s cheek. He took another drink from his solo cup and tried not to make a mess of himself or the Marsh’s living room couch. He’d decided that Stan had thrown a pretty fuckin’ rad party. 

“W-well that’s great, Ken!” Butters attempted to speak over the music. He felt his heart flutter as he looked down to his lap. He reached to his sleeves, pushing them up halfway up his forearms. He looked up at Kenny, nuzzling against the other teen, moving his face so his lips were at Kenny’s cheek, giving him a quick peck. He giggled happily. Kenny chuckled at the kiss and looked down. Butters’ arms caught his attention when he noticed traces of bruising on the pale flesh. Kenny frowned as he ran his right hand over the other youth’s soft arms. His fingertips lightly grazed the skin, being so incredibly careful. If Kenny was being honest, he could admit he worried about Butters often. He knew he had done things that were hard for Butters even if he didn’t remember them. Watching a friend die over and over again could be devastating. He set his drink down on the coffee table and he leaned over to Butters’ neck, leaving light and gentle kisses. He felt Butters grin and lean his head over to allow Kenny more room to kiss at him. 

“K-Kenny,” Butters let out a soft moan. He felt little needle pricks all over his body and butterflies floating around his belly. “Ya wanna do this here?” He asked, running his small hands up Kenny’s arms and wrapping them around Kenny’s neck. 

The tall teen smiled and leaned against Butters’ warm ear and whispered, “No one here will even remember anything.” His voice was sultry as he kissed Butters’ ear gently and continued to kiss back down his neck. “Don’t be nervous.” His lips moved against Butters neck as he spoke. He then lifted his head to look at Butters and those pretty pale blue eyes. Kenny’s own messy hair fell into his eyes. So many thoughts crossed Butters’ mind but the one that was most prevalent was how handsome he found Kenny. Kenny was always handsome and just knowing that Kenny was as into Butters as he was into Kenny made the small teen’s heart swell and his body shake. Butters could feel his appendage already growing, tugging at the khaki pants he wore. His entire body trembled at the thought of Kenny’s hands wandering over his body. 

Butters smiled and nodded his head, “If ya sure Kenny,” He leaned forward to kiss the taller youth’s soft, wet lips. He barely pulled away to tell Kenny. “I trust ya.” 

Kenny brushed his lips over Butters’. “After the party is over we can go to my house if you want.” He suggested with an innocent looking smile. The thought behind that smile, though, was anything but innocent. His own feelings for Butters were both romantic and physical. No one made him feel the way Butters did. He didn’t feel poor, he didn’t feel like a failure, and he certainly didn’t feel like he wasn’t loved. That’s what he adored about Butters. “Only if you want to.” He added again. 

Butters grinned, excitedly nodding his head. God, he wanted Kenny so badly but those butterflies in his stomach were making him nervous also. Looking at Butters, it would probably be hard to tell that he felt any sexual feelings at all but when he was around Kenny since he’d hit puberty, all he wanted was for Kenny to be with him, around him, and in him. His love for Kenny, Butters thought, could probably make Butters’ heart blow up. 

“Y-Yeah, Ken, ‘course I wanna!” He confirmed over the rock music playing. He moved his arms to grab at the front of Kenny’s shirt, pulling the other boy closer to him. He locked lips with Kenny again, still keeping that tight grip on Kenny’s shirt. 

When Kenny’s lips locked with Butters’ he felt heat move to his cheeks and a quiet groan escaped him. He always felt like goop when he was with Butters. His heart began to beat in his chest and he felt himself getting stiff, the baggy sweatpants he wore started to feel a little uncomfortable. 

“Here, let’s move out of the way.” He moaned against Butters’ lips as he helped the teen stand up and the moved to the stairs. He sat down and patted his thighs, indicating for Butters to sit in his lap. He smiled innocently up at Butter with his large, happy sky-blue orbs. 

Looking closely at those bright blue eyes when Butters moved to sit in Kenny’s lap, the petite teen noticed they looked old and tired. They seemed to have seen a lot of grief and held lots of mysteries, which was weird for his age. He faced the dirty blonde-haired boy as he straddled Kenny. Butters wasn’t very heavy at all, mostly from years of borderline neglect. His parents sent him to bed without supper more often than not it seemed. Once he was situated, Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck and leaned forward to start leaving soft, tiny kisses around Kenny’s lips. It seemed a little quieter on the stairs, probably because of the half wall that surrounded it. It was perfect because Kenny would be able to hear just about any noise that Butters would emit. Cheeks flushing with color, Kenny’s eyes widened, but he loved the feeling that Butters gave him. He wrapped his arms around Butters’ smaller frame and held him close and protectively. He moved to kiss Butters’ neck, sticking his tongue out and trailing it gently against Butters’ soft skin. He moved his mouth to Butters and kissed him sloppily. Sloppy kisses, in Butters opinion, were the best thing in the world. It showed passion, love, and a need for Butters that nothing else had shown him. He let out another hum from the back of his throat, loving the feeling of Kenny being all over him. “J-Jesus, Kenny,” Butters remarked, moving his hands up to grab lightly at the back of Kenny’s dirty blonde hair. He grinned, leaning into the wet kiss to flick his tongue up against Kenny’s bottom lip. Kenny’s lips were soft and supple and tasted like cigarettes, weed, and whiskey. 

“Mrph, Butters…” Kenny sighed out and parted his lips, invited Butters to a more passionate kiss. Butters always tasted sweet, which was Butters as a definition. The boy deserved all of the attention Kenny could afford to give him and more. Kenny had decided that when he was old enough, he would dedicate all of his attention to Butters and would work to make a better life for them - maybe move far away. Maybe they could go to Hawaii! Kenny grew excited at his own thoughts, as he passionately kissed Butters. 

“Ky!” He heard over the music. “Ky-Le.” It was Stan, drunk as fuck, calling for his best friend. Kenny rolled his eyes, smiling and continued his business with Butters. 

Unapologetically, Butters ground his hips into Kenny’s front. He moaned against Kenny’s lips, mouth open and wanting more as they kissed. Butters couldn’t say it, maybe he was too young, but he loved Kenny. He loved Kenny with all his heart and he couldn’t get over how the other boy made him feel. If they were to run away, right now, right this instant, Butters wouldn’t regret it. As long as he was with Kenny, he was happy. “K-Kenny,” Butters moaned, “Kenny, I n-need ya.” His stutter was apparent in his arousal. 

Kenny groaned, feeling his own excitement growing when Stan turned down the music and told everyone to get the fuck out. Kenny smiled and looked at Butters. “My place then?” He established with a smile, looking up at Butters as he leaned back against the stairs, watching him through the dirty blonde hair in his eyes. 

Butters blushed when Kenny actually looked at him. He was so happy. Kenny was so attractive and sweet and perfect in every way. “Y-Yeah, let’s go!” He voiced his eagerness and moved to get off of Kenny. He held his hand out to the other boy to help him stand. “A-are we walkin’?” 

Thanking the smaller boy, Kenny used Butters hand and helped himself up. He moved across the living room and grabbed his orange parka and draped it over Butters’ shoulder. “Yeah, I don’t have a car remember?” He smiled. 

Cartman suddenly popped between them, “That’s because he’s fuckin’ po.” He slurred and then walked off, humming “In the Ghetto” by Elvis Presley. Shrugging it off, Kenny turned his attention back to Butters. “Ready?” 

Butters watched Cartman for a moment, tilting his head. “More than ready!” He exclaimed before taking his gaze off Cartman and looking up at the teen that stood a good head and a half taller than him. “Don’t worry about it, Kenny. I don’t got a car neither.” He reassured as held out his hand to grab Kenny’s. 

*~*~*~*

It took maybe twenty minutes in the cold to get from Stan’s house to Kenny’s derelict one. Butters smiled the whole way there though. As long as Kenny’s parents weren’t at each other’s throats, they should be able to enjoy themselves. They walked up to an exterior window with a sheet covering the inside. The glass was broken in a few places. Kenny moved the plastic, carefully smacked the window frame a few times and slid the window open. He smiled as he stepped back and kneeled down in the snow, offering Butters a boost up into the window. He smiled wide, still feeling what was left of the hard-on in his pants. Grinning, Butters grabbed hold of the window pane and putting a pastel blue sneaker-covered foot into Kenny’s gloved hand. He used his upper body strength as well as Kenny’s very helpful boost to go into Kenny’s room. He stuck his head outside and grinned, holding his hand out to help Kenny come up. Kenny chuckled as he grabbed Butters hand, hoisting himself into the window. Sneaking out was something Kenny was used to doing and often climbed back in through his own window without help but it was nice to have someone on the other side. He crossed his messy room and cleared off his bed of nudie magazines. 

Kenny flipped on a light that connected to Christmas lights he used for his bedroom light and turned back to Butters and smiled, shrugging. “It could be worse, I guess.” His voice completely muffled by his orange parka. 

Looking around the bedroom once the light was turned on, Butters smiled. The Christmas lights were so pretty up against the ceiling. He walked up to Kenny, grabbing hold of his hand once again. “Why…It’s real pretty.” Butters admired softly. The house was kind of cold but it was a lot better than being outside in the snow. “I love it.” He decreed, looking up at the teen. “It’s like mood lightin'.” He chuckled. 

“I promise you won’t notice the cold once we get started.” Kenny assured suggestively. 

He unzipped his parka and threw it to the floor and sat down on his dilapidated old bed and reached for Butters. He put his hands on the smaller teen’s hips and brought him in closer. He lifted up Butters’ blue jacket and gray sweater underneath, revealing a small, bruised tummy. Kenny’s eyebrows furrow a bit in concern and he leaned forward, kissing the bruises gently. Butters took in a sharp breath and smiled. These bruises were fresh so even the gentlest of touches still kind of hurt. He trusted Kenny so he knew the other teen would treat him well. Butters moved to take off his jacket and sweater in their entirety and threw them to the side like Kenny had done his parka. A shuttered breath escaped the platinum blonde as he reached up to entangle his fingers in Kenny’s hair. 

“O-oh Kenny,” Butters whimpered, trying to reach to begin pulling off Kenny’s thin red shirt. 

Kenny pulled back and lifted up his arms, smiling as Butters finished pulling off his shirt. Kenny looked over Butters bruised body and frowned. He was covered in bruises. It almost made Kenny sick to his stomach. The sight made him nauseous. He had to get Butters far away from here but he wasn’t sure how long that would take. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked Butters, carefully looking over his fresh bruises and then looked back up at him. “I don’t wanna hurt you more.” His voice was gentle as he watched the teen with his sky-blue eyes. 

Watching for a moment, Butters was silent as he thought. A smile crept over his lips, though, and he moved so that he was level with Kenny’s face. “Kenny,” He began, “You are so amazin'. I don’t think you’ll hurt me.” He then leaned in and kissed Kenny’s lips softly. “I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you.” He told the taller teen. “I’m h-hard, I’m all leaky.” He admitted, “And I believe you’ll treat me really well.” 

Kenny placed his hands to Butters’ face as gently as he could before pulling his face a little closer. He kissed him, pouring all of his emotions and feeling into the kiss. He may have been young, but what he felt was real, and although he was too scared to say it he wanted Butters to feel it. “I promise I’ll be as careful as possible.” He stated between their lips. He put his hands back to Butters hips and began to pull down his pants over his hips. 

Butters smiled, trying to shimmy out of his pants. Once they were down, Butters pulled away and looked directly at Kenny. “How d-do ya want me?” He questioned. He watched Kenny intently, yearning for the other teen to touch him, to love him, to make love to him. He needed it. Kenny was the only person he’d trusted to love him the way Butters wanted to be loved. 

Reaching up to stroke his face gently, Kenny asserted, “I want to see your face.” His voice was tender as he smiled at Butters. “Ride me?” He requested. “If you’re okay with that?” He gave Butters a tender kiss. 

Butters felt his face heat up. he suddenly felt shy but simultaneously his shaft twitched, wanting so badly to feel Kenny inside him. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, though he knew that fact would surprise a lot of people. He’d only ever been intimate with one other person, his father’s brother, and that stopped as soon as Butters had turned fourteen because he was suddenly too old. Kenny was different though and he wanted tonight to be something special for the both of them. 

“Kenny…” Butters murmured as he moved his face to nuzzle against Kenny’s hand that stroked him. He paused, almost like trying to find his own confidence. “Th-there’s somethin’ you oughta know…” Butters trailed off in thought for a moment, trying to find the way he wanted to word his next statement. Butters took in a deep breath and said, “I’m not a virgin or nothin’.” He acknowledged with his ice blue eyes looking down at the ground suddenly. His face was burning at the admission. He couldn’t believe he’d professed it out loud but finally, someone besides him and his uncle knew about it. “A-an’ I understand if ya don’t want to s-sleep with me ‘cause I ain’t one.” 

Kenny’s eyes were wide and he blinked a few times, “You what?” He asked, absolutely stunned. “Well, I mean, that’s a bit of a surprise, Leo, but I’m not exactly a virgin either.” he chuckled as he took Butters hands gently and pulled him closer. “Dude, that just makes you experienced. That just makes you that much better.” He flattered with a wide, almost perverted grin. “Like seriously, I’ll fuck you right now if you want.” He replied matter-of-factly. Kenny thought he had seen it all, but this new fact about Butters sort of turned him on. Picturing Butters’ face in the throes of ecstasy excited Kenny. 

Tilting his head to the side, Butters beamed when he was pulled forward by the other teen. He chuckled and nodded his head, really enjoying the fact that Kenny was the opposite of disgusted. “B-boy, Kenny, that’s a real relief,” Butters admitted. “If ya wanna have me, I’m all yours. Be c-careful though. It’s been about six years since my uncle was in there.” Butters admitted softly. 

It was like a stone dropped in Kenny’s belly when he heard Butters admit to partaking in incest. He looked up at the pale, blue eyed kid and swallowed. Kenny was taken aback and searched through Butters eyes for some sort of sign that he was just fooling around, but there was no evidence of such. At first, Kenny wasn’t sure what to say. His erection had definitely stopped growing and he felt sudden guilt sweep over him. This bruised and raped boy trusted him, a practical whore. Sex didn’t define Kenny, but it certainly was a huge part of his life and he normally didn’t have a problem with that. Kenny pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it as he searched for words to say. He didn’t want to take advantage of Butters. Watching Butters’ pale blue eyes with guilt and worry, he gently stroked the pads of his thumbs against Butters’ soft pale skin at his bruised hips. 

“God, I didn’t realize it was your uncle.” Kenny breathed with chagrin as he lowered his eyes to Butters’ velvety abdomen. Kenny leaned forward as he covered Butters’ tummy and chest with tender, guilty kisses. Each colorful contusion told a horrible story of this teen’s life. He grazed his lips against the soft skin as he sought out his next words carefully, stalling for time. 

“I’ll be gentle…” He proposed quietly, “But only if you want me to, Butters. I don’t want you to think that you have to. I don’t want to feel like you are obligated and I definitely don’t want to be your uncle or even remotely remind you of him. What he did was fucking wrong.” Kenny fumed with mortification but still, they were here for a reason and he felt guilty because of it. Kenny was a sex addict but it wasn't his entire personality and he sure as hell wasn't an asshole. 

Scouring his knuckles together, Butters' eyed Kenny with wide, innocent eyes. "Oh, Ken, ya wouldn't remind me of him. You are nothin' like him. Why this is somethin’ I wanted from ya for a while.” He whispered gently, not a single stutter to his voice. He was almost confident. “Fact is: I wish it would have been you that had me first cuz' I’ve liked ya for that long.” 

Just knowing that Butters wished that Kenny had been the one to take his virginity Kenny’s heart swell. “You really feel that way, Leo?” He whispered as he lifted a hand to Butter's soft, pink shaded cheeks. The pad of his thumb caressed the side of Butter's face and the teen leaned right into it. 

“Yeah, K-Ken. I really feel that way.” Butters proclaimed in a warm tone with a sweet smile. "I want ya...and I'm already leaky...please Ken?" He looked down at the sex addict with an alluring yet pleading expression. 

_Holy. Fucking. Fuck, dude._ It didn't take long for that facial expression to cause Kenny to be hard all over again. Kenny positioned himself at the edge of his bedside and began to remove his incredibly baggy sweats. They were his older brother’s hand-me-downs. The pants slipped right over his hips and his red underwear slid off with them. He turned his attention back to Butters, reaching out for his warm touch once again and smiled at him, watching his innocent, clear blue eyes. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Butters nodded his head, understanding the sudden shift of feeling in the bedroom. He smiled when Kenny removed the rest of his clothing, though. He looked around for a moment, not hearing any noises around him. He was so relieved that Kenny’s house was so quiet for once. He could really focus on just being with Kenny. He moved forward, spreading his legs to straddle Kenny’s waist. He reached for Kenny’s right hand and intertwined their fingers. Butters began to gingerly move Kenny’s hand down his own thigh, gently grazing the tip of his hard, leaking member. He moved his hand so that he was no longer holding Kenny’s but he placed the other teen’s larger palm against his own shaft. Kenny groaned out softly as he put his left hand to Butters’ hip to hold him securely. He softly palmed at the smaller teen’s sensitive cock. Kenny groaned a little more, feeling his own hard on pulsating as he moved his fingertips across the head of Butters’ dick. Butters had been right. He was already leaking copious amounts of pre-come. 

“Oh fuck.” Kenny moaned out. He was excited as fuck now. He swallowed as he felt his heart began to rapidly beat in his chest, slowly moving his hand to use Butters’ pre-come as a natural lubricant. 

Butters moaned, maybe a little louder than he’d intended. He slapped a hand to his mouth, grabbing onto Kenny’s shoulder. He let out a long exhale and removed his hand from his mouth. “G-gosh Kenny,” He replied, his southern accent really noticeable in his arousal. “Ya didn’t even do nothin’ and it already feels really good,” Butters admitted slightly, whispering as if to make up for the unexpectedly loud moan. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, loving the feeling of Kenny touching him. 

Removing his hand from Butters leaking phallus, he reached behind to fondle momentarily at Butters’ balls. His fingers were quick to move away from Butters’ testes, though, forcing a small, saddened moan out of the small teen’s throat. Butters looked to Kenny with almost desperate, curious eyes. “What’re ya doin’?” He asked with the gentlest voice. Kenny smiled as he pushed in one pre-come slicked finger into Butters’ heat. The feeling elicited another moan, much louder than the one before, from Butters. It made Kenny’s cock twitch. 

“How does it feel?” Kenny asked in his sultry tone. He bit his lip as he watched Butters. 

The teen was tight around just his finger. Kenny couldn’t wait to see what he felt like around his dick. Just the thought made Kenny want to come. He wanted to take Butters to the next level but needed to make sure Butters was ready for him. Even just that one finger felt amazing inside Butters body. The feeling sent shivers down his spine and to the tip of his manhood. Leopold bit onto his bottom lip and pushed himself down on Kenny’s hand, slightly grinding against it to feel more friction. Butters placed his hands to Kenny’s shoulders, squeezing lightly. 

“K-Kenny,” He stuttered, needing to feel more friction inside his body. “M-More?” He pleaded again, wide pale blue eyes looking wantonly at Kenny. Cocking an eyebrow, Kenny grinned as he watched Butters face. He’d grown up quite beautifully and Kenny couldn’t help but feel lucky. He didn’t think anyone ever saw Butters for what he truly was: a lovely person, inside and out. 

“You just wanna get right to it, huh?” He chuckled softly. “Alright.” Kenny removed his hand from Butters’ love and reached to a broken bedside table. Reaching inside the drawer, Kenny moved his hand in search for a bottle of lube. Once he found it and a box of condoms, he pulled them out and grinned. He looked at Butters and smiled. “Help me?” 

Butters licked his lips, nodding his head slowly as he took the box of condoms. He pulled one out and almost expertly tore the wrapping with his teeth. He pulled out the circular latex and knelt down in front of Kenny. His pale blue eyes looked upon Kenny’s length with wonder. He’d seen Kenny naked once or twice after gym when they were in the locker room changing back into their daily clothes. These occurrences hadn’t happened in quite a while, however, since neither boy had taken a gym class since their sophomore year. Butters licked his lips one more time and pulled Kenny’s cock into his right hand. With his left, he put the latex to Kenny’s head and gingerly began to roll it. Kenny’s cock was hard, big, and veiny. If Butters wanted to compare it to anything, he’d say the Strong Man or something of the same caliber. He smiled when he hit the base of Kenny’s shaft with the latex and looked up to his lover of the night. 

“It’s on all the way, Ken.” His voice was soft but there was an unusual hint of desire lurking behind that sweet smile. 

Reaching down to grab hold of his own shaft, Kenny rubbed his already lube-coated hand over the condom. He looked at Butters, watching him enthusiastically, and licked his lips. He watched Butters grab at the bottle of lube as well and almost couldn’t believe his eyes as Butters squirted the jelly onto his own hands and moved to coat his entrance. Kenny let out a heavy breath, leaning his head back for a moment. Between the sight of Butters slowly prepping himself and the friction against his cock, Kenny couldn’t help but feel himself swell in his own hand. 

“Fuck, Butters.” He groaned. The small teen grinned, coyly even, at Kenny and moved so that he was standing in front of the larger teen. He repositioned himself, straddling Kenny. He reached between their legs to grab hold of Kenny’s girth and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. He placed the tip to his heat and slowly began to push himself downward while Kenny pushed inside him. Kenny was the first person to go inside him since those few years ago when he was deemed too old. He let out a squeak, pain coursing through him as he gradually lowered himself onto Kenny. It took a few moments, with tears welling up in Butters pale eyes as his body was stretched open. He moved his hands to squeeze onto Kenny’s shoulders. He lowered himself a little more, bit by bit, and finally, he was sitting in Kenny’s lap with Kenny’s entirety inside Butters’ love. 

“Oh, h-hamburgers…” He whined softly and let a quiet sob escape his lips. Even with the lubricant, it hurt, and truth be told Butters might have been too eager but he’d never wanted anything more than Kenny right at this moment. Kenny leaned back to grab a loose blanket and wrapped it around Butters’ shoulders as best as he could. Once the blanket was around Butters, Kenny wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, worried. Butters was covered in bruises and old scars. One of the scars was one that Kenny had even caused. Traces of where shuriken was thrown through his eye socket loomed over Butters’ left eye. It always made him feel guilty. He felt his heart hurt at all the signs of abuse that coated Butters’ body. He couldn’t bear to think about leaving another permanent mark on the gentle, sweet soul. Closing his eyes, Butters lowered his head, the tears finally falling from his pale blues. He paused for a moment and looked up at Kenny and nodded his head. He wasn’t going to lie to Kenny. It honestly was very painful. He took in as deep a breath as he could, chest heaving, and he let go of his bottom lip. 

He raised his head to look at Kenny’s beautiful sky-blue eyes and he grinned. “Y-Yeah, it hurts.” He sniffled, “But I-I need it, Ken.” He pleaded lightly, releasing his grip from Kenny’s shoulders to lightly massage at Kenny’s lightly freckled skin. “I need ya.” 

Kenny groaned out a bit, listening to Butters’ voice. Being told he was needed only made him harder. “I’m sorry Leo.” He whispered. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore so just let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” He gave a worried smile. He watched Butters’ facial expressions carefully and lifted a hand to his face, gently wiping the tears from those pale blue eyes that he truly adored. “We can take it really slow.” 

Butters nodded his head, leaning into all of Kenny’s sweet touches. “Ken,” He breathed out, squeezing again at Kenny’s shoulders. “Ya w-wanted me to ride ya. Sh-shouldn’t I be the one movin’?” Butters voice cracked. “I d-don’t want ya to get bored with me on account of us goin’ slow,” Butters admitted. “I’ll do what ya want me to.” 

“Trust me, baby.” Kenny’s lips moved up into a crooked smile. “I could never be bored with you.” He watched Butters through his unevenly cut hair. “If you wanna move, then just move when you’re ready. Don’t worry about the pace.” 

Butters took in a hitched breath and nodded his head. He steadied his knees on either side of Kenny and slowly raised himself up from the other male’s shaft then another shuttered breath escaped Butters as he lowered himself. Even just that bit of movement got Butters excited. It hurt but he tried to hold back his tears so Kenny wouldn’t think what was happening to Butters was, in any way, bad. 

“Oh Jesus…” Butters voice cracked. It seemed higher pitched than normal as he rose up from Kenny, a little further this time, and lowered himself back down until his love touched against the base of Kenny’s member. 

Leaning back on his bed, Kenny let out a moan and moved his left hand back behind him for support. He kept his right hand on the petite teen’s waist. “Ah, fuck Butters.” He groaned out. The movement caused the blanket around Butters to fall to the floor, but at this point, it seemed warmer in the room. Kenny and Butters together cast a silhouette against the wall opposite of the Christmas lights. It was beautiful. Kenny had never felt pleasure like this before, even though he had already been with countless women and even some men. It was just something about Butters. Kenny felt his heart already pounding out of his chest. “J-just be careful, baby. Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“K-Kenny,” Butters sighed in pleasure as his hands moved from Kenny’s shoulders, down the dirty blonde’s chest, grazing his nipples lightly. Butters closed his eyes, biting back the tears but then he opened them and those snow blue eyes gazed upon Kenny. His heart hurt with how much he was feeling for the guy in front of him. “K-Kenny, you’re so b-big.” He stuttered through shuttered breaths and moans. It was starting to feel really good as Butters moved his body along Kenny’s shaft. “You’re fuckin’ perfect.” He murmured softly, watching Kenny, hands moving down again to hold onto Kenny’s thin sides. The hand Kenny kept on Butters’ small hip curled in euphoria, fingernails running lightly against sensitive skin. He licked his dry lips before lifting up to sit up right. He placed his other hand back to Butters’ hip and moved to caress his lips against Butters’ soft ones. Everything about Butters was soft and sweet. It took every bit of Kenny to not push his hips up against Butters as the smaller teen moaned for him. 

“Fuck Butters.” He vocalized against Butters’ lips. He brought Butters’ bottom lip into his mouth, being gentle with it as he moved his tongue against it. He was unintentionally sloppy, and he pulled back to look back at Butters, getting lost in his eyes. This moment of pleasure was equal to no one. 

“You are perfect for me.” Kenny whispered softly. “Beautiful.” A crooked smile returning to his lips. His heart flipped wildly about in his chest cavity and he suddenly realized that this was it: this was making love. He inwardly felt amused that he suddenly understood all of Chef's songs. Butters loved the sloppy loving. He was in such exhilaration, Butters had completely forgotten about the new and old bruises, scars, and cuts that were displayed across his skin. He didn’t feel self-conscious, he felt safe, needed, and loved. 

“God, Kenny,” Butters groaned. He loved the way they felt together. He couldn’t believe how perfectly Kenny filled him up. Everything about this night was impeccable and Butters never wanted it to end. Kenny couldn’t hold back anymore. He began to move his hips, although gently as he could, up against Butters. He kept the same tempo as Butters had made just to make sure he didn’t make the teen uncomfortable or hurt him. 

“Oh shit.” He murmured against Butters’ lips. He was so hard and Butters was every bit of flawlessness. He could feel his balls tighten up and his vein throbbed in his dick. His heart throbbed with all the emotions he was feeling; sweat beaded up on his temples and chest. A small yelp escaped Butters lips thanks to the feeling of Kenny moving inside him. He felt so good and Kenny had started to hit that sweet, sweet area inside of Butters, making him want to come right then and there. He bit his bottom lip and grinned, eyes half lidded as he watched Kenny move his hips and Butters moved opposite him. Butters would go down while Kenny would move up. The rhythm they made together was faultless and Butters wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. With his right hand, he let go of Kenny’s side and reached down to touch his own hard, leaking shaft. It was warm and throbbing. Butters slicked the palm of his hand with pre-come and began to lightly tug on his member. 

“Oh, oh, Kenny,” He moaned softly, “Fuck, ya f-feel so good.” His voice was almost whiny with a need for the other teen. “I’m close K-Ken.” He whimpered, feeling his walls tighten around Kenny and his balls rising with a necessity to release. 

“God, you are so fucking sexy.” Kenny moaned out between breaths. “Fucking come for me, baby.” His voice deep and sultry. Thankful for puberty right at this moment, he grinned. “Come with me, Leo.” He moaned out. His balls tightened and he felt his own release escape. His body began shaking from the ecstasy. He held onto Butters, wrapping his arms around the teen and holding him close as Kenny came inside of him. 

Kenny’s thickness shooting off inside Butters was more than enough to send him over the edge. He moaned “K-Kenny!” as his own release erupted all over his own stomach and hand and Kenny’s belly as well. He felt overstimulated from the slowing of his own hand against his shaft. He pulled his hand away and closed his eyes as he continued to come. “Gosh, Ken…” He sighed, breathing heavily. “That was amazin’.” He admired, holding onto Kenny tightly with his left hand. 

Kenny watched the teen with an overwhelming sense of love. It almost brought tears to his eyes but he quickly snapped out of it. That wouldn’t make sense at this age. Especially not to someone like Kenny. He wrapped a strong arm around Butters and held him as he reached down to grab the blanket from the floor. With the blanket in hand, he moved him and Butters so they were both laying on his broken bed. He draping the blanket over both of them. “Fuck dude.” He huffed as he settled down, riding out the last bit of his orgasm. “Wow.” He mumbled as he put a gentle hand to Butters cheek, stroking it softly with the pad of his thumb. Butters was beautiful. Prettier than any girl could ever be, he thought. 

Feeling like a rag doll as Kenny moved him with ease, Butters closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand that was on his cheek. “Golly, Ken…” He whispered, a grin moving slowly across his soft lips. “That was real swell.” He swooned delicately, light blue eyes looking deeply into Kenny’s. 

Smiling as he stroked Butters’ face with the pad of his calloused thumb, Kenny watched the smaller teen. There was just something about Butters that took him into a world where nothing else existed but him and those big pale blue eyes. Kenny thought about all the times he had died in Butters’ arms knowing Butters never remembered any of them. Something about Butters always soothed him, made him feel tranquil. Butters, somehow, even made death beautiful. Kenny would die a thousand times just to wake up next to Butters like this every morning. It would be worth every pain he had ever felt to see his beautiful smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night of Bunny lovings >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the Bunny side of the story pre-Revenge era.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :3

Sun shone in through a slit between the window and the blanket that covered it. The makeshift drapes hadn’t been completely closed and secured by the boys who snuck in the night before. The room was very dark, considering it was just barely dawn. The only source of light, other than the small sliver of sunshine was from the blue Christmas lights that hung lazily about the room. Clothes and magazines were strewn about the room and it could be clear that within the dilapidated room lived a teen. In was dingy and dark; most of the furniture in the room was picked up next to a dumpster. It was really the only way anything would get decorated in the McCormick home. 

The door of the bedroom quietly pushed open and a small, light blue eyed girl peeked inside through the crack. When nothing specific caught her eye, the dishwasher blonde pushed the door just a little further.

“Ken?” She called out quietly but received no response.

To this, she pushed the door even further until she could slip through and investigated the surroundings with worry. Her brother wasn’t one to usually sleep in. If he didn’t wake up soon he would miss breakfast. Possibly even school. Her light blue eyes pierced through the dark room and as her eyes adjusted, she could make out the messy teen’s floor. Scrunching her nose, she took note that there were clothes there that she didn’t recognize. She heard a light snore, whirled around, and padded in the direction of Kenny’s bed. There was a large heap of what looked to be the blanket but as she got closer she realized it was Kenny, bare chested, with Butters cuddled up on top of him. She padded a little closer, using her tip toes to make sure she moved silently across the room for a better look.

Kenny and Butters both slept soundlessly under the thin blanket Kenny used over his bed. Karen couldn’t help but grin and feel a little giddy. Butters rested with a small, what could have been called a smile on his face, as if he were in the middle of a wonderful dream. At that thought, Karen moved her eyes to her brother. Dark freckles sprinkled over the blonde’s nose and chin. Matching freckles were visible to Karen even in the dim lighting on his chest and arms that wrapped around Butters upper back. She had to bite back an excited squeal. _Were they finally together? Should she wake them up? Do they even want to go to school?_

Karen observed Kenny’s face and decided against them going to school immediately. Kenny’s blonde lashes rested against his cheeks like golden crescent moons and there was no evidence of REM stages within his freckled eyelids. For once, Kenny was sleeping effortlessly. Karen couldn’t count how often she would hear Kenny screaming from the room across the hall. When Kevin used to live at home, he would dart across between rooms to try and calm Kenny down after a night terror. Even though Kenny still had them, he was a lot more distant about it with Karen than he was with Kevin. She wasn’t sure what they shared about it but she figured it was some big brother thing. The fact that she saw him lying there now with the most peaceful expression she could recall him ever having made Karen feel warm. For once, her older brother looked his age, as if all the age and tiredness had been erased from his face. The fourteen-year-old was certain she knew what the two boys did last night and it made her ecstatic that Kenny was finally giving into his feelings. She had known for most of her life that there was something special about Butters when it came to Kenny. In all honesty, she loved Butters and would approve of no one else for her brother except maybe Stan. She knew better thought. Stan’s heart was set on someone else entirely.

Smiling contently, Karen slowly backed out of the room with her thoughts and slowly closed the door behind her. She leapt into the air, squirmed and danced a little before running back to her room to get ready for school.

Not long after, a sweet mandolin lullaby played from Kenny’s phone, which lay in the pocket of the pants he’d worn to Stan’s party on the floor across the room. Kenny stirred from his decent slumber and couldn’t help but feel his heart thrum when he found Butters laying on his chest. The music from Stan’s ringtone suddenly became white noise in the background as he watched Butters sleep with gentle, ancient eyes. He reached his hand up from Butters’ back and placed it on the back of his partially shaved head and played with the longer, soft platinum strands of hair on the top of Butters’ scalp. Nothing made him feel more complete than he did in this moment. Maybe also some of the moments they had together last night could also fall under the same category of completeness. He glanced over to his left to eye the wall of all the tally marks of his death. He would guess that by now a good seventy-five percent of them ended in the presence of the pale boy that lay asleep on his chest. As Kenny played with Butters’ hair, he began to wake. Pale eyes met blue and it seemed to make everything inside of Kenny flip around.

“G’mornin’ Ken.” Came Butters’ drawl.

Kenny’s breath hitched and Butters’ took notice as he quickly looked down at his chest with knitted eyebrows in concern.

“How do you feel?” Kenny asked to pull the attention away from himself while equally worrying about Butters being sore.

Butters’ face brightened immediately and he responded with a wide, dimpled smile and red cheeks.

“Why, I feel great Kenny. What’d ‘bout you?” He asked as he snuggled into Kenny’s chest.

Kenny chuckled out a, “Great, perfect. Everything’s great.”

The boys laid like comfortably in each other’s arms for a moment before Butters suddenly snapped up straight and looked around, his face drained of all color until he seemed ashen. The adorable, perfect dimples a flash memory.

“W-What time is it?” He asked Kenny, who shrugged a response. “Oh-oh! Golly, I’m gonna be late for school! I’ll get grounded for sure!”

Clamoring out of bed in a naked streak, he began retracing their steps last night in more a frantic frenzy. He started grabbing clothes from the floor and forced them onto his body as quick as possible all the while saying, “Oh no, oh no! I didn’t go home last night. My parents were sure to notice. Why, Imma be grounded forever!” He cried in despair.

Kenny rolled out of bed to help but Butters had already put on all he could and carried the rest.

“It was real nice Kenny, but I gotta go!” Butters shrieked and threw the bedroom door open.

“Leo, wait!” Kenny called out after him but the blonde was incredibly agile and was out the door in seconds.

“Well, Shit.” Kenny grumbled as he quickly grabbed some jeans from the floor, not totally sure if they were clean or not and slipped them on.

_Guess I’m going commando._ He grabbed a blue tank top from somewhere else on his floor and his orange parka but as he scrambled out of this bedroom and down the hall as he pulled everything on, he heard the screen door of the front entrance of his house slam loudly. Kenny dashed into the living room but Butters was long gone. Kenny’s eyesight seemed to wobble from the sudden stress of running just after waking up and he sat down on the beer stained couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at it in frustration.

“Fuck dude.” He whispered to himself.

“Ken? Did Butters leave?” Karen asked gently, her voice seemed incredibly disappointed. She stood in the living room with her purple jacket, purple beanie and red backpack on.

Kenny stood up from the couch and smiled sheepishly at his youngest sibling. He glanced around the living room for the first time since he had left for school the previous morning and took note to how much more trashed it looked than normal. Kenny raised a golden eyebrow as he looked back at his sister quizzically.

“Oh, yeah.” Karen uttered gently as she looked down from her black skirt, light grey leggings and then to the ground before kicking her pink converse shoes into the stained carpet. “Mom and dad were both arrested really early this morning.” She admitted gently.

“What?” He groaned yet at the same time it didn’t really surprise him anymore. He was just surprised that he didn’t wake up to it. He shook his head and growled a bit. “Alright, well. We gotta get to school then.” He let out a sigh before moving across the living room and bringing Karen into a hug.

She willingly moved into it and hugged him back before playfully scrunching up her nose and looking up at her tall ass, beautiful older brother. His electric blue, weary eyes that made him looks centuries older than he was reflected her face back at her like glass.

“What are you making that face for?” Kenny asked cautiously as he pulled her out of his hug and set her arm’s length away with his large hands resting on the tops of her shoulders.

“You smell like sex.” She replied matter-of-fact as she wafted her hand away from her. “You should put on some deodorant and brush your teeth, Lover Boy.” She couldn’t stifle her own giggle before suddenly exploding with thousands of questions. Kenny playfully shoved her away as he made his way to the family bathroom as she followed close behind.

“Are you two together now? Can I go to your wedding? What was the sex like?” She shot out questions one after the other and Kenny never had time to answer the first question before she had already carried onto the next one. On the last one Kenny accidentally shoved his toothbrush too far to the back of his mouth and hacked up toothpaste.

“Karen!” He said while coughing and laughing at the same time. “Jesus! Let a man brush his damn teeth. Stop asking about sex. I know you are fourteen but you don’t need to know about that sort of thing. Maybe when you are older.” He grinned as he finished brushing his teeth and watched Karen and her facial expressions through the mirror in the bathroom.

“Well, are you?” She demanded.

Kenny finished rinsing his mouth out once he completed with brushing his teeth. Once he gargled with mouth wash and spit it back out, he grabbed deodorant, shoving it in her face to make her squeal before he put it in all the necessary places.

“I don’t know Kare.” He answered finally as he went back down the hall to his room to grab his green backpack. He threw it over his shoulder and turned around to find Karen staring up at him with large blue eyes.

“I think you should tell him you like him, Ken.”

Busting a gut laughing as he pulled the hood of his parka over his head and tightened it up, the two kids carried on through the house and Kenny locked the dilapidated door behind them before they headed to the bus stop.

“That’s a good one Kare-bear.” He answered sarcastically but with affection as the parka muffled his voice. “Do you realize that I can’t do a damn thing to take care of him? If we were to ever go on a date, _he_ would have to pay. I wouldn’t be able to buy him anything or take him anywhere. I wouldn’t be much of a boyfriend and he could do a hell of a lot better than me.”

Silence followed the two siblings to the bus stop. It wasn’t long before Kyle could be seen making his way towards them. Kenny waved at his long-time friend who waved back.

“Crazy night.” Kenny stated happily trying not to smile as he thought of his night despite the frantically weird morning.

“Yeah, dude, no kidding.” Kyle replied dully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but I only did this since the second chapter for Of Birthdays and Relationships is just as short and they're supposed to be parallel.
> 
> This was a little present to you guys since this story blew up. I remember in just April it hardly was even read and now it has over 800 hits and over 60 kudos! Holy cow you guys! I knew there were some secret Bunny lovers around kekeke
> 
> I hope you guys like it and if you'd like me to continue with it just let me know!
> 
> Ciao! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny figures things out between Stan and Kyle.

On the bus ride to school, Kenny argued with Cartman about random things that he didn’t really give any fucks about. He doesn’t even really remember what they were even talking about, his mind was completely focused on something else. He did notice; however, Kyle was unusually quiet throughout the entire ride. Cartman side-eyed their ginger friend quite often and it gave Kenny a weird feeling, like as if he was being left out of a dirty little secret. The bus arrived at the high school campus and everyone stood up and exited the bus. Kyle had a look as though he were deep in thought and he knew it wasn’t because of the obvious hangover, he’d been around people with those all his life. Maybe he was thinking about their test this morning? As they walked closer to the front entrance of the building, Kyle suddenly veered off to the left.

“Kyle? Where ya going, dude?” Kenny inquired, knowing full well that his voice was muffled by his parka but he didn’t care. Everyone that mattered could understand him anyway.

“Going to see Stan. I’ll see you in class.” He retorted in a sort of dull fashion again and it gave Kenny another sort of weird feeling. He wasn’t sure what was going on but as he flicked his blue eyes to Cartman, who watched Kyle walk away with an ashen colored face, he knew it was something big that he missed out on. He was going to have to really people watch today to figure out what the fuck was going on.

Cartman seemed to shrug off whatever he was feeling as he stripped his eyes away from Kyle and focused his eyes ahead to the large glass doors of the South Park High School.

“I’ll see ya later, Kinny.” Cartman huffed out, pronouncing his name as he always has as they made their way into the building. In the beginning, it fucking pissed him off but now he was used to it.

“Alright dude, talk to you later.” Kenny farewelled and continued through the large corridor that opened to a grandiose commons area. The high school had two stories and was fairly decent looking considering how old the building must have been. Loud chatter and just the low drone of life echoed throughout the building as students talked with their friends in their respective cliques.

“H-Hey, K-K-K-K-K-enny!” Came Jimmy’s voice from his left. Kenny made his way over and patted his friend on the back and nodded a greeting to a very grumpy, hungover looking Craig. Craig responded with a gentle grumble of “morning” and turned his attention back to a to-go-cup of what Kenny assumed was coffee that his loving boyfriend brought him. Kenny moved to Tweek and was gentle as he touched Tweek’s shoulder who looked very worried about their test coming up.

“Awe, don’t worry about it, Tweek,” Kenny assured through his parka, “I’m sure you’ll do great on the test.”

“Ack, thanks, Kenny. _Jesus Christ_ , I sure hope you are right!” Tweek groaned in futility.

After his daily greeting with Craig’s crew, he made his way to the goth kids, who were headed out the back door.

“Finally come to join us non-conformists, Ken?” Pete asked in an uninterested tone and Kenny smiled as he responded by politely shaking his head. 

"No, not today Pete. Maybe next time, okay?” 

Pete shrugged his shoulders as Henrietta came forward and shoved a full pack of cigarettes into his hands. 

“Here, for the pack I bummed off of you last week.” She stated genuinely and gave him a quick smile before returning back to her usual bitch-of-darkness shrouded facial expression.

“Thanks, Henrietta, I appreciate it. Just let me know if you need anything again, alright?” Kenny kindly offered as he stuffed the pack of cigarettes deep into the pocket of his jeans. The goth kids waved him off as they continued to leave the “conforming commons” area and head outside to the back of the school. 

Kenny made his way around the rest of the commons and greeted everyone cheerfully just before the bell rang for first period. Already having everything he would need in his backpack that was loosely strapped to his back, Kenny began to head to his first class of the day. He kept his eyes peeled for his pale-eyed lover from last night and was somewhat disappointed when he got to the door of the room without seeing him. Sauntering through the threshold and plopping down in his designated desk that seemed entirely too small for his lanky body, he chunked his threaded backpack to the floor. He leaned back lazily in his chair as he faced the front all the while hearing Tweek panic in the back of the class with Craig sitting in front of him, turned in his own desk trying to keep him calm. He noticed that there was an empty desk at the front of the class and as soon as he recognized it as Kyle’s desk the teen slipped through the door just a second before the late bell rang out. Kenny observed his longtime friend quietly, noticing his red cheeks and ears, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, the forlorn expression and the fact that Kyle Broflovski is never, ever late for class. Kyle did not look well at all, in fact. _Was he sick?_ He certainly seemed off this morning. He had no response to the bitchy teacher who grumbled, ‘You were pretty close there, Broflovski. Try to get to your classes _before_ the bell rings, not _when_ they do. If it happens again and you’ll get a week of detention.’

Kenny’s eyes watched his friend make his way to his desk quietly and pull out his materials for his class from his backpack as the teacher stood up to pass out the test. Grabbing a pencil from his own pack, it was about an inch tall and hardly had any eraser left on it and there were nibble marks from his (secret) pet possum that no one but Stan knew about, he kept a worried eye on Kyle. He seemed so flustered and quiet, which wasn’t like him at all. The test was slipped to his desk and the teacher made their way down the aisle and slipped the papers onto Kenny’s desk as well.

“Oh God, oh God!” Tweek shrieked out and then silence perforated the class as everyone scribbled answers on their answer sheet.

Kenny didn’t think the test was too terrible when he was done. He actually tried to pay attention to the questions rather than drawing pictures or smart-ass answers like he normally did. He was not flunking (close but not quite) so he had a chance to turn his act around and get his grades higher. Perhaps he could get himself somewhere; maybe get a good job so Butters wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Thinking about Butters made Kenny’s cheeks warm but his attention was suddenly brought to Kyle who had already completed his test some time ago and was running his hands through his hair under his lime green trapper. He was definitely worked up about something, Kenny noted, as Kyle began to massage his own head. _He must have a headache._

After class he carefully followed behind Kyle who seemed a little stunned, not paying attention to where he was going or who he was running into. He headed towards his locker and a thick southern accent pulled Kenny away from his Kyle-pursuing. Butters leaned up against a locker giggling with Bebe, he held his books against his chest as he laughed and shook his head quickly to whatever it was that she said. Tendrils of platinum hair fell into his pastel eyes creating a lurid contrast of color and Kenny’s stomach flipped when they flicked to him. Without even realizing it, Kenny’s legs had betrayed him and walked him right towards the two schoolmates. Bebe looked between the two with an almost understanding expression, grinning as she touched Butters’ forearm delicately.

“I’ll…talk to you later, Butters.” Her eyes moved between the two boys once more before making an exit, feeling the intensity of the eye contact amongst them. Kenny leaned an arm up against the lockers next to Butters, grinning even though most of his face was hidden.

“Why, hiya Ken.” Butters breathed out in a low sultry whisper, his gentle smile turned a little bashful which deepened his dimples and Kenny’s heart stuttered. Kenny could feel his own breath hitch as he looked into those wide eyes, seeing his own reflection in them.

“Silent hero as usual I see,” Butters huffed playfully, his eyes twinkled. “I hope you’re not too terribly sore at me for leavin’ in such a hurry this mornin’.”

Kenny was quick to shake his head and place his hand to Butters’ cheek, quickly stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. Butters’ leaned into the tender caress but pulled away quickly as fellow students began to pass by. His pale eyes followed the students walking off and then trailed back to Kenny’s sky-blue ones.

“Ya gotta rep, Kenneth McCormick.” Butters whispered as he tilted his head, looking up at Kenny with a heavy sigh and a mixed expression: one of remorse, pity, and maybe longing. Butters lifted a delicate hand and moved an uneven lock of golden hair that jutted out of Kenny’s parka hood and moved it from his forehead. “My parents’ll ground me for sure if they found out, Ken…”

Before Kenny could retort, a loud metallic pang echoed throughout the hallway drawing both of the teens’ attention from each other to Stan and Wendy engaging in some heavy petting right against the lockers next to them. Blinking in surprise, Kenny mildly moved Butters away from the line of fire and glanced passed the commotion between the heterosexual couple and found Kyle’s red-as-fuck face. He had his books pressed tightly into his chest, his red eyebrows raised high up his forehead as he watched Wendy and Stan tangled tongues. Behind Kyle, Cartman watched the red-head, shifting his gaze between Kyle and Stan, his lips forced ironed into a firm line. Kyle took in a deep breath and spun on the heel of his snow boot to leave but instead strung himself on Cartman’s outstretched arm.

“Aye, Marsh!” Cartman yelled out, catching Stan off guard and making Kyle visibly flinch. “Go get a fuckin’ room, Brah. No one wants to see that shit.”

Kenny turned his head and peeked at Butters, who appeared just as confused about the outburst as Kenny felt. Cartman didn’t generally give a fuck what Stan did, especially when it was making out with his on-and-off-again girlfriend. Kenny noticed Kyle side-eye Cartman obviously in equal confusion but when Cartman turned to face Kyle, their eyes met and there was something there. 

Awkwardly turning away, Kyle mumbled, “G-Gotta get to class,” and left the hallway abruptly in a daze.

There were secrets amongst his friends; Kenny knew this. The next period’s bell rang and Butters placed a kind hand to Kenny’s abdomen, patted there with a genuine, apologetic expression, then slipped away down the opposite side of the hall to go to class. Cartman had taken his leave and followed their red-headed friend and Wendy had gotten so embarrassed she stormed off, flicking her long hair over her shoulder and brushing forcibly passed Kenny as if he wasn’t even there. The hallways dispersed and soon Stan was alone in the middle with a completely fucking perplexed expression as his dark eyes bore right through Kenny’s soul. He lifted up his hands, shoulders lifted tightly to his ears and gave a hard shrug.

“The fuck?” He asked and Kenny shrugged lazily in response.

Stan’s shoulders dropped and he stuffed his hands in his letterman’s jacket, kicking at the dirty tiled floor. Kenny instantly stirred to meet Stan and hauled him off to the men’s restroom before the dark-haired boy had time to even protest. Locking the entrance to the bathroom behind them Kenny leaned up against the door, removed his hood to have a more serious conversation and crossed his arms against his chest. Stan automatically had tears rim up in his eyes.

“Dude…I hardly remember anything last night. WHY is Kyle pissed at me? He seemed fine this morning…” Stan expressed his exasperation by throwing his hands up in the air once again.

“Kyle was totally not fine this morning.” Kenny enlightened calmly, “He looked fucked up when he got to first period. Thought he was gonna be sick, man.” 

Stan paced the bathroom in front of the row of stalls and few urinals the lined the walls of the bathroom, escalating with frustration.

“Wendy threatened to break up with me again, I p-panicked.” He groaned out, his stutter becoming more apparent the more emotional he became, “I didn’t know what to do…she said I’m not invested in the relationship. S-said I n-needed to start initiating m-more and stop p-putting her off or she was done.”

Nodding to Stan’s words as he listened carefully, he watched Stan and his body language. He also recalled Kyle’s body language and micro-expressions at the moment and earlier that day. Something for sure happened between the two teens last night after everyone left. He and Butters were one of the last ones out the door so that was literally the only explanation. Kyle seemed almost sick after he talked to Stan and he had the similar, hurt expression when he watched Stan kiss Wendy. 

“T-The thing is,” Stan continued after Kenny remained silent, “I remembered something while kissing Wendy…”

“That you’re gay?” Kenny finally chimed in and Stan shot him an aggravated glare.

“No, dude. I remembered kissing someone last night but for the fucking LIFE of me, and I _swear to God_ , I don’t know who it was. Wendy didn’t even show up last night so I know it wasn’t her.” Stan stopped for a moment and looked over Kenny’s face, eyes hovering over his freckled lips for a moment as he tried to remember and was quick to shake his head, “and I know it wasn’t you or Cartman.”

“Was it Kyle?” Kenny blurted out before fully thinking about what he was suggesting. 

Resembling astonishment, Stan gawked at Kenny with a vexatious smile as his face flushed with color.

“Y-you and I both know that would never happen, dude.” Stan contended desperately as if the topic caused him physical pain.

Shrugging casually, Kenny retorted with, “I was the last person to leave the house,” and auspiciously left Butters out. “You and Kyle were the only ones left. Pretty sure he is wearing the same clothes to school today that he was yesterday, which tells me he spent the night…am I wrong?”

Stan shifted his weight between his feet, his eyes darted around as he scoured for an answer (or lie) before he spoke up. “No…you aren’t wrong.” He sighed in defeat. 

“Then its definitely safe to say that _something_ happened between you two, while _you_ , in particular, were very drunk and could have been very rash.” Kenny concluded, piecing everything together as he spoke. “Perhaps you finally told Kyle about how you felt about him then woke up the next morning and kissed all on Wendy which would be a pretty good reason for Kyle to be pissed off…especially if the feelings were mutual.”

Stan’s face contorted into agony and repulsion as he fixated hard eyes at the grimy restroom floor. Kenny knew it was a bit of a stretch but he was fairly confident in everything that he has witnessed in everyone’s reactions to make a good assumption. One of Kenny’s many unknown talents is the ability to observe. Hell, half of the time people seemed to see right through him (sometimes they really did but that’s different), but it was remarkable what he could learn about someone just by their micro-expressions. The fact that Stan didn’t even _deny_ the fact that he had feelings for Kyle told Kenny he was spot on there. Stan’s hands were on his face as he sniffled; quiet sobs leaked through his hands and in an instant Kenny’s stalky arms wrapped around his brawny best friend. 

The two holed up in the bathroom until the bell rang, releasing the seniors for lunch. Eventually, Stan had decided that _maybe_ it was possible but he was certain it wasn’t true. ‘ _If he and Kyle could talk about it,_ ’ Stan had reasoned. Kenny left Stan to look around for Butters hoping to catch him and finish the discussion that had been inconveniently interrupted. He headed towards the second school bathroom at the opposite end of the campus by the cafeteria, hoping he would be there. Instead, he barged in on Kyle with an insulin needle in hand, shirt raised, ready to pin it into his stomach. He was startled so badly that he rebounded, clenching his syringe tightly and dropped the edge of his shirt. 

“Oh Jesus, sorry dude!” Kenny amended quickly, his voice once again muffled by the parka hood that was placed back on his head and tied up tight before leaving Stan. Kyle’s shoulders relaxed as he turned around and met Kenny face to face.

“It’s alright Kenny.” Kyle sighed out as he loosened his grip but held the insulin shot more cautiously.

“Dude…you need some help?” Kenny asked as he loosened up his hood and pulled it from his messy golden hair.

With a look of amusement, Kyle eyed his friend’s messy hair before stating, “Why does it constantly look like you have sex hair?”

“Who says it’s not?” Kenny wriggled his eyebrows before moving closer to his friend, looking over his smaller frame. Kenny grabbed the hem of Kyle’s dark blue t-shirt to help lift it up when he tilted his head. 

“Dude…aren’t these the same clothes you wore to the party last night?” Kenny asked as he massaged the material between an index finger and his thumb then looked up at Kyle who automatically responded with a scarlet face. 

Kenny knew the answer already and he wasn’t going to push Kyle too far. Instead, his eyes traveled to Kyle’s flat, pale stomach. He tilted his head and admired the freckles that covered Kyle’s stomach. Kenny was certain he had more freckles on his cheeks than Kyle did on his entire body, however, the small handful of freckles that sprinkled his stomach were fucking adorable. In the right angle, Kyle had some muscled abs, but nothing incredibly defined. Not quite like Stan. Stan was brawny and super athletic. Kyle eyed Kenny for a moment then looked down at his own belly as he reached under Kenny’s arm, and pinched the side of his abdomen. He drew the syringe with his other arm, and stuck himself at a 45-degree angle and quickly pushed the plunger in; the insulin drained out of the syringe and Kyle didn’t seem to bat an eye. Kyle looked back up at Kenny who watched him subtly. Kenny thought his handling of the needle was so skilled, so seemingly virtuous. Pulling the syringe out of his flesh, Kyle paused for Kenny to release the hem of his shirt, and moved to place the used needle into the secured sharps bin. Kenny scrutinized Kyle carefully: wondering what it was that Stan liked so much about his. His eyes trailed from the green trapper that he’s had for years down to the curve of his lower back. It was definitely true that he had a nice ass; he never outgrew that. Stan had good taste, but he wasn’t that type of dude. Stan seemed to like the feisty, strong-willed, damned truthful, intelligent and even compassionate type. Kyle definitely fit all of those things. He had to try to help them if he could. Feeling Kenny’s eyes still on him, Kyle spiraled around and met his stare with brightened jade-green eyes. 

“What, man?” Kyle demanded. 

Kenny lightened up, his sky-blue eyes glistened as he murmured faintly, “Remember that time when Stan was so worried about your kidney that he wanted to give you his?” To play off that it was just nostalgia, he suddenly crossed the bathroom to use the urinal. Kenny could hear Kyle packing up his insulin and equipment back into his bag. 

“I honestly don’t remember a whole lot while I was sick. I remember Mom dragging me to the natural medicine place and I also remember Stan taking me to Cartman’s to ask for his kidney. Everything else is really fuzzy.” Kyle reminisced.

Kenny unzipped his pants, pulled himself out and let loose while nodding his head to acknowledge what Kyle was saying. 

“Dude, Stan was so worried about you. He didn’t want to lose his best friend forever.” Kenny briefed coolly. “He tried to rally everyone up to try and cut Cartman’s kidney out himself, but it failed of course.”

“Why are we talking about this, Kenny?” Kyle’s notorious tone was so clear, Kenny practically heard him roll his eyes. 

Kenny finished up, tucked himself back in and spun around on the heel of his steel-toed boot. His electric-colored eyes met Kyle’s, suddenly serious. As he crossed the bathroom floor and stood right in front of Kyle, he remained contemplative. Kyle searched his face and then fixated on his eyes. His lips parted marginally, worry lines grew between his ginger-brows; he seemed troubled by what he found in Kenny’s expression. 

“Stan cares a lot ‘bout you, Kyle. I mean _a lot._ ” Kenny accentuated tentatively. “I know he does stupid shit sometimes but don’t push him away or take him for granted, dude.”

Kyle’s jaw fell and his eyes widened, which gave Kenny the impression that he was unquestionably definitive. Kyle’s face flushed with a nice shade that matched his hair and Kenny reserved him as he skirted around his friend to wash his hands. He could feel his golden scalp tingle from the presence of Kyle’s green eyes boring into the back of his head but he was finished with the topic. He heard Kyle blaspheme under his breath as he grabbed his black diabetic bag next to the sink Kenny occupied and rushed out of the bathroom. Kenny respired nimbly as he finished up and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He saw luminous cerulean irises glaring back at him, a tousled champagne mop of hair, some of the fringe was in his eyes. He needed a haircut and he knew Kevin wouldn’t be home anytime soon to help him out. He scowled at himself, his defined jaw tightened and his lips were pressed into a fine line. _Don’t trick yourself into thinking you deserve someone like Leopold Butters Stotch_ , he told himself. _He’s a fucking beautiful human being and deserves everything you can’t give him._ He shook his head as he grabbed paper towels to dry his hands and chunked them into the trash bin before throwing his hood back on, cinching it again and pushing himself out the door. He took two strides to find his two best friends confronting one another and his stomach flipped in anxiety. Both teens looked equally green, but Stan tenderly reached out to take Kyle’s shoulder before he walked away and surveyed him. Kyle’s face was fuchsia under his trapper, even from where Kenny stood, he glowed. 

“Did…” Stan asked in grueling languidness, “Did we do…anything last night?”

In even worse slow motion as Kenny watched, Kyle recoiled with wide eyes and redacted with, “No dude! Sick!” and deserted Stan in the hallway once again.

Stan clammed up, stood stagnate and his face became pasty as his blood drained from his face.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the continuous support, kudos, and comments! Ya'll really make my day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Ciao~

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention that even though this is technically smut, this Little Sunflower is supposed to be a beautiful moment between two beautiful souls. Generally I like smut to be down and dirty ;) but this is meant to be a passionate moment and gorgeous in the eyes of these two. Anyway...hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
